


SPN Coda 15x06 - "Golden Time"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And He Knows It, Cas is ready to kick some ass, Castiel is a badass, Emotional Hurt, Hunter!Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Sam's a sweetheart, and he wants Cas to be okay, and he's starting to become human, cause my baby is amazing, his grace is falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Hey, peeps, how are you? Hope you enjoyed the episode yesterday 'cause I sure did. I missed my baby and he's finally back, as badass as always. I actually managed to write the coda today, which is awesome and I'm definitely not freaking out about my exam on Sundaysmiles through the painAnyways, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! I live for the kudos and comments and they always cheer me up.
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	SPN Coda 15x06 - "Golden Time"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps, how are you? Hope you enjoyed the episode yesterday 'cause I sure did. I missed my baby and he's finally back, as badass as always. I actually managed to write the coda today, which is awesome and I'm definitely not freaking out about my exam on Sunday _smiles through the pain_
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! I live for the kudos and comments and they always cheer me up.

Castiel makes sure that Melly and Caleb are back home okay before he goes back to the cabin. It’s almost dark by then, the sun slowly setting down on the horizon, painting the sky in pink and purple. The shut curtain doesn’t let much of the last daylight inside the room, so Castiel turns the light on as he drops his trenchcoat on the chair by the door with a sigh. He lets himself sink into the chair, burying his head in his hands with closed eyes. His hands are still sticky with the djin’s blood and the smell of copper is strong, leaving a metallic taste on his mouth. Castiel lowers his hands to stare at them, the dark red stains on them in contrast with his skin. They shake slightly and Castiel closes them in fists to stop it as he closes his eyes.

With his eyes closed, Castiel rewatches himself killing them djin, the angel blade stabbing its chest loudly, the noise of skin being torn apart all Castiel can hear, the smell of blood even stronger than before. He opens his eyes with his breath caught in his throat, trying to get rid of the image. Pushing himself from the chair, Castiel makes his way to the mirror in the bathroom, staring at himself in front of it; his shirt has bullet holes from the shot, his blood around them, and more blood spattered on the rest of it, up until his neck, but from the djin. He feels sick as he stares at the blood, bile rising up his throat, and he has to rush to the toilet as his stomach empties itself, nothing but liquid coming out of it.

He rests his head on his arms as he breathes in deeply, eyes closed, exhaling through his mouth. Castiel loses track of time as he breathes, the cold tiles sending shivers through his body, his knees hurting from the hard surface. His stomach still revolves in itself, nothing more to throw out, and his grace is barely enough to keep him from passing out. He can even feel where the bullets wounded him, a phantom ache in them, even though Castiel managed to heal the wounds.

Castiel finally pushes himself up, flushing the contents away and turning to the sink. He stares at himself in the mirror again, his face pale, dark bags under his eyes, his forehead shining with cold sweat, and cheeks hollow. In a matter of hours, he managed to look incredibly sick. He gets rid of his suit, throwing it on the floor, his tie and shirt following right after. Castiel turns the tap on, splashing water on his face. He cleans the blood from his neck and his chest, the marks of the wounds looking desperately new, as if they had just started to heal. He sighs as he turns the tap off, water dripping from his hair onto his shoulders.

Turning the light off, he walks back to the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stares at his phone on the nightstand as if it would grow a head and a mouth and eat him if he wasn’t careful. It was silent for a few days now, not even Sam’s texts or voicemails anymore. Castiel has a feeling that Dean probably managed to convince Sam to stop bothering him or Sam finally realized Castiel wasn’t going to answer him. But Dean’s words come back to him, talking about how Chuck’s still there. It fills him with sadness and anger, knowing that Chuck may still be finding a way to try and control them. It also makes Castiel wonder if everything Dean said before Castiel left the bunker were truly his words or if it was just Chuck manipulating them.

Castiel shakes his head, taking those thoughts out of his mind.  _ Doesn’t matter if it was truly Dean or not. It doesn’t excuse everything he said to me and I guess it doesn’t make a difference to Dean, anyway. He certainly doesn’t seem to need me.  _ He grabs his phone with a sigh, unlocking it and opening his texts. There are a lot from Sam, all of them asking where Castiel is, if he’s okay, and that they need to talk. There is one talking about Chuck and Lilith and for Castiel to be careful.

His phone rings and Sam’s name appears in it. Castiel holds it tightly, staring at the screen as it rings, breath held in his throat. He only lets it out when the call goes to voicemail and it isn’t long before the notification appears. He clicks on it, pressing the phone against his ear with closed eyes. Sam’s tired voice comes soon,  _ Hey, Cas, just checking in. Dean said you were probably working on a case because he got a call on the FBI phone. Hope everything went okay and that you managed to get the monster. If you need any help, you know you can ask, I’ll be happy to help you. Uhm, I actually have some good news. I don’t know if you remember Eileen but we managed to bring her back today with one of Rowena’s spell. That’s a win, right?  _ Sam chuckles softly and stays silent for a while, though Castiel can hear him breathing and muttering under his breath.  _ But, seriously Cas, I wanted to make sure you’re okay. You haven’t answered any of my calls or texts, and I don’t even know if you’re actually getting them. I was worried you were hurt or something like it. I, uh, I don’t know what Dean said to you but I know my brother and I’m sure it wasn’t anything good. But you’ll always be welcome here, you know that, right? Doesn’t matter what Dean says or does, the bunker is your home too and I don’t want you to ever think it isn’t. It’s as much of ours as it is yours, and it would be nice to have you back. Just… think about it, okay? Anyway, I hope you’re okay and be careful, okay? We don’t know what Chuck or Lilith are planning but it can’t be good. Call me if you need anything. _

Castiel lets the phone fall from his hands as he buries his head in them, tears welling up in his eyes. He doesn’t know if he should feel better or worse with Sam’s words, but it hurts to hear him saying that he’s welcomed there. Castiel knows Sam means well but he probably doesn’t know what Dean said, and, even though there’s nothing more Castiel wants to do than go back to the bunker, he knows he can’t; not yet anyway. He knows he can’t face Dean and he doesn’t want to put Sam in the middle of the crossfire. It’s best for him to stay away for a while and if Chuck’s still there, then Castiel has something to do.

He stands up to grab his laptop, turning it on and sitting at the table. His powers may be falling and he may not have a home for now, but Castiel can find Chuck or Lilith and find a way to beat them. Castiel is a hunter and this is just another job. He can and will do this, no matter what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/), come talk to me!


End file.
